


What the Blackberry is best for...

by Writernon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Dialogue-Only, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Open Relationships, Sexting, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writernon/pseuds/Writernon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anthea picks up John in "A Study in Pink" she is actually 'sexting' on her smart-phone. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>The prompt called for the other person to be a surprise, but I'm not sure how to tag for that, so if you want it to be a surprise don't read the pairing or characters above. :P</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Blackberry is best for...

**Author's Note:**

> Characters alternate by line starting with Anthea in plain text. I fail at making things look like actual texting. Minor edits from original post.
> 
>  
> 
> I first posted this [here](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/9640.html?thread=47904424#t47904424) on the SherlockBBC_Fic Meme Jun. 11, 2011

Won't be able to meet you until later. Boss has me on a pickup.

_Anything dangerous?_

No, just a personal errand. Picking up someone for an interview.

_Your boss doesn't deserve you. I can't wait to see you later._

Neither can I. The interviewee is flirting with me. It's cute.

_It? The interviewee is an it?_

He. Cute in a rumpled sort of way. 

_Oh._

Would you like me to flirt back?

_[pause]Why are you asking me? We're not exclusive, you're welcome to do whatever you like._

I just thought you might like it. 

_You've lost me._

Right now, the privacy screen's up. I could show this man a hell of a time before his interview. He's nervous, he doesn't know what's going on. I could have him in the back of this car, before we get to the location. Or he could have me. He looks the type to want to taste and lick. I could murmur things to him, get him to relax, and have my wicked, wicked way with him before we get to the interview site, and no one but you and me and he would be the wiser. I wouldn't even need to stop texting, I could tell you every detail, as it happens.

_[pause]I_

I could let him slide a hand up my thigh, under my skirt, into me, I could push him to the floor of the car and have his tongue on me anywhere I chose. I could ride his adorable face like a polo pony. But I won't, do you know why?

_Why?_

Because open relationship or not, I'm yours, silly. Flirting is as far as I go with anyone but you, without your full involvement and approval. And I also don't want anyone but you to know what I've got on under this skirt for when we meet later tonight. 

_Oh._  
 _I just_  
 _I mean_  
 _I don't quite know what to say to that._

I mean it. Yours.

_Well then. Thank you._

I'll see you later Molly.


End file.
